The field of the invention relates generally to databases, and more particularly, to a network-based system and method for assessing the quality of data included within data records.
At least some known merchants and retailers generate and provide data records that can be used for business purposes. The data records are often provided in an accepted format according to an accepted criteria. Occasionally the data records vary in compliance with the accepted criteria. For example, some data records are of good quality and contain complete and accurate information, while some data records are of poor quality and contain missing or incorrect information. Poor quality data records may be less suitable to be used for business purposes and/or technical purposes, including further data processing. Poor quality data may generate increased errors and/or distort analytics on the data set. Further, if low quality data is unknowingly used as input for a computing device, unexpected computational behavior may occur and/or errors may be produced that are difficult to identify.
At least some known systems attempt to assess the quality of data records in a serialized sequence. For example, many known systems require a programmer to script a flow of data into sub-programs in a serialized (single processor) fashion. Additionally, these known systems may be inefficient at processing high volumes of data records. For example, the processing time for knowns systems may grow exponentially over an increasing data set. Therefore, an enhanced quality assessment system is needed that addresses these problems.